Swallowstar
Swallowstar '''is a lean, golden tom with dark brown eyes.with a scar across his chest '''Life Kit Swallowkit was the biggest kit a litter of three, Shiningkit, and Weedkit being his littermates, He was born to Fireflight and Ashstar, and holds a remarkable appearance like his father but with brown fur instead of grey. He was grumpy, and didn't care for anyone in the nursey, he only wanted to impress his father, and his father would normally take him out to train him early, he idolized his father and wanted to be just like him. He seemed to impress Ashstar, while keeping quite distant to his mother, the only other cat's he seemed to care about was his brothers mostly Weedkit. However, a couple of cat's attempted to befriend him, Smokekit, Pansykit and Foxkit being a few of them. He tolerated them thinking they would be a use to him in the future. Appenticehood- Swallowpaw was apprentice to Crowtalon though he would have preferred to have Ashstar as his mentor, Crowtalon was a strong and powerful cat within the clan, and believed his father knew what he was doing, so he proudly took his warrior name, his brothers, however didn't have their apprentice ceremony with him, During checkups from his father, Ashstar was impressed with Swallowpaw progress, thinking that he would be a good leader for one of the outer section of the clans. Swallowpaw was recruiting cat's to trust and work with him starting with small and naive cat's but nothing too much, one notable was ashpaw who he planned to use as a spy on the rebellious cat aiming to take down Ashstar reign but his father killed him before he had the chance to use him His evil ambitions didn't start to emerge until Ashstar death. Mousepaw was the cat that informed him of his father death, the brown tom didn't believe him and acted out in violence against the cat, this resulted in the tom killing the other apprentice this was the first kill of Swallow. He didn't even get rid of the cat's blood from his paws until the next morning where he was grooming them, Fireflight looked over at her son, knowing that Ashstar shadow loomed over him. Swallow recuited Pansypaw, and Foxpaw to be his minions while teaming up with Mistyfang and Mistypaw offering them a share of his power when he takes over the forest. he killed an unnamed elder with Mistypaw, and random kittypets and loners, he had some sort of a realtionship with Pansypaw and Foxpaw. One time when he was patrolling his bumped in Lilysplash an Mapleclan warrior, and first he was attempting to charm her into joining his group, but there was something about this cat, it made his heart beat. he sneaked out of Cavenclan too meet up with Lilypaw (splash) enjoying her company he soon realised that he was developing feelings for the she-cat which she too was developing feelings for her. so he made a choice, he was going to join Mapleclan with her. Rouge He wasn't immedately allowed in Mapleclan, so he was considered a rogue, that stayed in Mapleclan most nights. Before he moved to mapleclan, he said goodbye to weedkit and told him to look after their mother, his brother thinking it was his fault, but he just shook his head and left the tom be. the next morning he was taking prey to a queen Icepaw (CC) (Icefur) when he started to insult her saying that her kits will be weak and then clawed her across her cheek. Swallowpaw then asked Pansypaw to join him in mapleclan, which the Cat refused, he sighed and said he'll regret that choice and left the cat be. since Mistypaw was a Mapleclan warrior, Swallow and she still made plans. But as the time past, Swallowtail (as he renamed himself) started to feel guilty not wanting Lilysplash to find out what type of cat he was, He left the clans, to escape his father ghost. Swallowtail wondered the outscape, passing through an twoleg place, but only staying a couple of nights, a kittypet tried to help him but he acted out angrily not used to cat's being nice to him apart from his beloved. still the kittypet offered him food which he took so he didn't starve, in his dreams, Ashstar was coaching him and training him but Swallow didn't want to work for him anymore he just wanted to gain his strength. while still on his journey he helped a queen and her son Peanut hit, find a new home, he felt good for doing something good, he hoped that lily would be proud of him. He even took the time to apprentice Peanutkit who he named peanutpaw, since he thought it be nice to treat the cat as an apprentice, he stayed with Peanutpaw and the queen for a few moons until Peanutpaw could hunt perfectly fine, he then renamed Peanutpaw, to Peanutleaf He eventually came to a camp of warriors, he seemed to know them, he had stumbled across the missing cats that left the clans moons ago, he was completely shocked. Ashstar tried to get him to use the cat's but this is when Swallow started to rebel against his father, using the skills that he had learned he bested the tom in battle getting a scar across his chest. Stumbling around the camp, he bumped into a cat he knew, he knew all so well his brother Weedkit, now Weedpaw, he was training to be a medicine cat of this Rowanclan. He found out other cat's he wronged was there, like Icefur, He tried to say sorry to the she-cat but she wouldn't do so, and he couldn't blame her, but her son Birchpaw did say he could trust the golden tom. while Swallow was enjoying his brother company he knew this wasn't where he should stay, so he continued his journey, leaving his brother behind to enjoy his new life. Loner- Officially a loner by now, he settled down by a barn, not in the barn but in a woodland area outside the barn, he was comfortable there, Mice were easy picking here and he could avoid the two legs, but one cat he missed the most was his beloved Mate, but sadly he wasn't sure if he could face her. he would have been a proper warrior at this point earning the name Swallowtail then giving it to himself, he might have had a proper apprentice as well, he sighed maybe if he just stayed in Cavenclan, he had no idea what was happening until Creamstrike a Starclan warrior came asking for his help Tba- Breezeclan warrior- TBA Leader- TBA Trivia He was nicknamed the Golden Ashstar - He was technically mates with pansypaw and Foxpaw, but he never really had feelings for them, he was just using them - He might have had "feelings" for Mistypaw, But it would only be using her for kits, but this never happened, - One of his father ideals that Swallow didn't believe him was the fact that She-cats were only good as Breeders, Swallow, however, believed they would be good fighters and hunters. -Swallow and lilysplash were considering having kits before Swallow left - Swallow still somewhat looks up to his Father - Swallow didn't have any respect/care for any of his siblings apart from His litter mates. - He was noted at the favourite kit of ashstar -Swallow picked the name Swallowtail since he knew that his father wanted to name him that. -He was named swallowtail since his tail matched the bird's design. -Swallowstar never completed his apprentice training -Swallowstar had never had a official apprentice Category:Kit Category:Tom Category:Leader Category:Breezeclan